


Daughter Of A Metal Heart

by streakmad29



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Tony Stark, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakmad29/pseuds/streakmad29
Summary: Peggy Carter leaves a special gift at the Xavier School For The Gifted.





	1. It Begins With A Baby

The morning Peggy Carter arrived at his door, Charles Xavier knew his life was going to change for good. Erik had just left with Alex to collect his brother, Scott. The child had come on line as a mutant at only eighteen months. It made him the youngest student and Alex had already requested that Charles and Erik raise him like their own. An idea that Erik had seemed pleased by but had Charles worried that he wouldn't connect with said child.

Having Peggy show up, was almost a welcomed relief. It wasn't until she was sat in front of him that he saw a possible reason for her appearance.

"Congratulations," Charles started with," I had no idea you were seeing someone?"

"I'm not seeing anyone," Peggy confessed," I was stupid and had a one night stand with Howard Stark."

"I see," Charles frowned," But that doesn't explain why your here?"

"I'm not going to lie," Peggy started," You weren't my first port of call but yesterday my child turned on every computer in my office. On every screen was a picture of you and Erik. I love my child but because of who her father is, I can't raise her."

"So you think Erik and I should?" Charles questioned her.

"I think my daughter picked you and I won't deny her that," Peggy informed him.

"But you would deny her a mother figure," Charles shouted at her," You come into my home and make it seem like your doing me a big favour. This is your flesh and blood and you talk a good game but I can hear your thoughts. You hate your baby because she's not Steve's."

"Of course I do," Peggy growled," I should of been married to Steve Rogers. Instead I slept with a womaniser and a drunk on the anniversary of Steve's plane going down. And now to top it all off I'm pregnant with his bastard child."

"That's not your child's fault," Charles told her and then froze as a small beautiful mind reached out to him," Your child doesn't hate you. She thanks you for listening to her when she showed you the pictures of Erik and I."

"You can hear her?" Peggy asked, shock evident in her voice.

"Like she was sitting in your seat," Charles continued," And she says she forgives you for what your going to do once she's born. She is happy to stay with her daddy and papa."

"I guess she's in a hurry to meet you," Peggy told him as she stood up," Because my waters just broke."

After that everything seemed to go in super sonic mode and before he knew it Charles was holding his new daughter. Suddenly he understood what people ment by love at first sight. For this small seven pound baby was now the centre of his world.

He knew the minute Erik and Alex arrived back with Scott and stood up to greet them. It was Scott who broke the silence after a few minutes.

"You gots baby?" He asked as he pulled at Charles trousers. 

"I'm pretty certain I have two," Charles told Scott with a soft smile. 

"I other baby," Scott agreed and then wandered off to explore his new home.

"I leave you alone for six hours and you magic up a baby," Erik teased Charles as he came closer to view the surprise baby.

"Well I decided that if you were collecting our son," Charles told him," That I should make a move on finding our daughter."

"It's a girl," Erik spoke softly as he gestured to Charles to hand her over.

"A very powerful little girl," Charles confirmed as he placed his daughter in his husband's waiting arms.

To say Erik was surprised when a little tug happened on his powers was an understatement. When the tug turned into a name forming he was in awe of his child. She was to be called Toni short for Antonia. And she was going to be the best protected little girl ever.

"We have gone from no kids," Charles laughed," Too having two kids, who can't control their powers."

"You might not be able to," Alex spoke up for the first time,"But I think Toni is able to help Scott control his. He hasn't had one slip since he entered this room. I thought it was you until you spoke a moment ago."

"I too though it was Charles," Erik confessed," Scott had at least eight accidents on the way here. He is definitely due another."

"How simply amazing," Charles said as he took a reading from his daughter," She's so happy to have a family that she wants to help until Blue can fix big brother."

"I presume Hank is Blue," Erik laughed as he gave Toni back to Charles.

"Ya she says he is the best teddy bear in the world and wants to pet the blue," Charles confirmed as he moved to head down to the lad.

"Is she making you go to the lad?" Erik questioned Charles worried that their child had that as a gift also.

"Not making me but I do find myself wanting to make her happy," Charles confessed," You should bring Scott so he too can meet Blue."

"His already following you Charles," Erik informed him," Did you not sense him?"

"I think Toni is bonding with my powers and that's why I'm acting strange," Charles told him," I can feel her beginning to become more baby like. She wants to help Scott but has said now that she has us she can become a child."

"Well I promise we'll always be there to catch her," Erik swore to the baby," Be a child my little love. Papa, daddy, blue and all the X-Men won't let anything happen to you."


	2. Is It Good Or Bad Things That Come In Threes

When Toni was six, three things happen. The first thing was that Howard and Maria Stark were killed in a car crash. They left behind a son Howard Junior. He was twenty two years old and was business smart. He was to become head of Stark Industries and was said to be a good man. 

Charles and Erik had approached Toni to tell her about Howard but as always she was waiting for them.

"That man who died is my real father," She spoke softly.

"Yes baby he was," Erik told her.

"He didn't want me," She told them matter of factly," I would of been a flaw in his perfect life."

"We want you darling," Charles promised her," The minute your mind met mine I knew you were ment to be my child."

"I wanted to be your child," Toni confessed," Cause I knew you would love me."

"Oh baby we adore you," Erik corrected her," No one could be more perfect as our children than you and Scott."

"I'm glad Scott ' s my big brother," Toni agreed," But I wish he had better taste in friends."

"Don't worry darling," Charles consoled her," Scott won't forget you for long. Your his favourite person in the whole world. I think he'd sell Erik and I quicker than you."

"It's cause I'm Scott's baby," Toni giggled as she cuddled into Charles ' s arms.

The second thing that happened was Peggy Carter was killed in action. Charles and Erik were not informed of that information. Instead they had been woken up by screaming in the middle of the night. At first they thought it was Jean Gray who had only lately had started having sleep visions. But a careful check had Charles begging Erik to carry him as quick as possible to Toni’s room.

Once there, Charles spent over an hour trying to wake Toni. It seemed like more and Hank was just about to inject Toni with a seditive, when her eyes opened. 

"Mama is dead," She cried softly and when Charles gave her a quick scan he saw what she had seen.

 

"I'm sorry you had to see that darling," Charles told her ," But you were so brave to stay with her till the end. And I'm very glad she told you how much she wished she could of kept you but I'm really very glad she gave you to us."

"I told her I wished she could of been my mother but I lied," Toni cried even harder," I don’t want anyone but you and papa and Blue and Scott."

"I know that you think that's a lie baby but I think that was a very good thing you did," Erik promised her," I think you help mama move into the after life free from guilt. And I promise no one is mad that you lied to her."

"Santa will still come,"Toni sniffed into Charles shirt.

"You better believe it baby," Erik laughed as he plucked her out of his husband's arms and spun her around.

And the third thing too happen was that Captain America was rediscovered. Alive.


	3. Stark Meets Stark

When Toni was sixteen Howard Junior discovered he had a sister. He had found a series of letters from his Aunt Peggy to his Father and it was in the second to last one that the discovery was made. He quickly sent out some feelers and was more than a little shocked to get the phone call that followed.

"Your name is Howard Stark Junior," A young female voice started," I'm Antonia Xavier. I believe your looking for me."

"I thought you would be using your mother's surname," Howard told her, confusion clear in his voice.

"I took my Daddy's name because he wanted me," Toni informed him," And I have never and will never regret that decision."

"He must be a good father," Howard revealed," Your lucky. Our real father was a good man, A smart business man but a terrible Father. Some people should never be allowed to have children."

"Why were you looking for me?" Toni asked," I should mean nothing to you."

"Your my sister," He told her," And that means I have someone who I could love and perhaps love me in turn. I feel alone all the time. I have The Avengers constantly looking for this, that and the other and I would really like to have someone I could talk to. Everyone thinks I'm just a pretty face. I want someone to see me."

"You sound like your the sixteen year old girl," Toni teased him.

"Damn," Howard joked," Now you know how I get my way so much."

"I can be your sister as long as you are also big brother to my big brother Scott," Toni agreed with him," Scott is my best friend and I want to make sure he knows I won't forget him."

"I can't wait to meet you both," Howard told her," I use to always wish for a big family." 

"Well your going to definitely get your wish," Toni confessed to him," No one ever goes anywhere by themselves and Daddy can find you everywhere and anywhere."

"Sounds like a good family to join so," Howard laughed and then frowned as he spotted Steve Rogers in his door way.

"The man who just walked in feels cold," Toni informed him," You should offer him a jumper."

Howard could tell Steve could hear Toni and surprised himself by offering him the phone.

"I'm sorry to inform you ma'am that a jumper won't work," Steve told her.

"When Howard comes to visit me, you should come with him," The voice on the phone told him," Daddy and I will help you. It's the least I could do for the love of my mother's life."

"Who was your mother?" Steve asked before he could stop himself. 

"Peggy Carter, " The voice revealed," Tell Howard I'll ring him again to organise his trip out to me. You should keep trying to find ways to stay warm Captain America."

 

"She hung up," Steve told Howard as he handed the phone back," Who was that?"

"The Steve was my baby sister," Howard told him," And I can't wait to make her part of the Stark family."

"Where is she living now?" Steve asked, still in shock that someone who had never met him, knew how cold he felt all the time.

"She's living in West chester at the Xavier School For the Gifted," Was the answer," Charles and Erik adopted her when she was days old."


	4. You'll Always Be My Parents

By the time Toni Xavier was twenty two years old she was working for Stark Industries. Howard kept insisting that she deserved to be on the board or at least have some shares in their father's company. People kept thinking that she was Howard ' s mistress but she could tell that her brother was devoted to his long time girlfriend Pepper Potts. In fact she knew he planned to propose sometime soon.

It wasn't until she was working in research and development that she met any of The Avengers team. Captain America had never graced her with his presence but she did meet Dr. Bruce Banner. She had found him very interesting and not just because of her connection to The Hulk. She could feel the giant just hovering under the Doctor's human skin. She could also feel how much Banner hated that part of him, so she kept it to herself.

It was only a few months after meeting Banner that she found herself, on her own, with Steve Rogers in the lab.

"Were you looking for Dr. Banner?" She asked as she moved around him.

"Your the voice from the phone," He replied, staring at her.

"I am," She agreed," You never came to visit me."

"You were so young," Steve told her," I heard your voice and knew who you were going to be to me. Your mind first talked to me in the ice."

"I wasn't sure you'd remember me," Toni confessed," I never told anyone about you. I hid you from Daddy as I was afraid he'd take my memories of you. Mama said she loved you and that you were to be her's but when I first touched your mind, I knew that some day you would stand there and I would be yours."

"I think the reason I was so taken with Peggy," Steve whispered," Was because she looked like you. I knew she wasn't you but I couldn't understand who else it could be."

"When did you first dream of me?"Toni questioned him.

"The night I became sixteen, " Steve answered her and then pulled her too him and kissed her.

"Was that everything you expected in our first kiss?"Toni asked once he pulled away.

"More my love," Steve told her, as he held her close.

"Aren't you going to introduce us," A voice called out from the door way.

"Daddy what on earth are you doing here?" Toni squeaked in surprise.

"We came to invite you to dinner and when I heard what was going on in here I made Erik wait outside," Charles informed his daughter.

"I would of told you about Steve Daddy," Toni cried out," But I felt like no one would believe me when I said that I was talking to an ice man. Or that you might try and keep him from me."

"I would of been upset because of the age gap sweetheart," Charles confirmed," But we might of been able to find Steve quicker if you had told someone about your ice man."

"Daddy don't be angry with me," Toni pleaded with Charles," I thought for a while he was an imagery friend. But then I could sometimes feel how cold it was and I thought that it must be my gift and I made someone look in area Steve was."

"Darling I'm not angry at you," Charles promised," I feel like I let you down because you couldn't come to me with this part of your gift."

"I should probably take some of the blame," Steve interrupted," I told her that she shouldn't tell anyone about me. I was afraid that they might lock her up."

"I think we should go downstairs and join Erik for dinner," Charles told them," His getting very inpatient."

"Nothing new so," Toni tried to joke but Steve could see her heart wasn't in it.

"You know Professor Xavier," Steve started," I feel like I know so much about you. Toni use to tell me how lucky she was to have you and Erik as her parents. I was jealous of her having two fathers when my one couldn't be bothered to hang around."

"We always felt like we were the lucky ones," Charles informed them.

"Daddy and Papa were the best thing to ever happen to myself and Scott," Toni told them," And even if Mother and Father had wanted me I was always going to be Charles Xavier ' s daughter."

"Damn right you were," Erik laughed as they neared him," sometimes I felt like I was only Papa because I was married to your Daddy."


End file.
